


Valentine's Day

by NicholeRivera19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean has a crush on Cas!, Kindergarten!Dean, Little Matchmakers!, M/M, Recess/Lunch supervisor!Cas, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got permission from tumblr user, poorbeautifuldean, to use a prompt that they had! I hope I did it justice and that you like it! The links to their tumblr and prompt will be at the beginning of the story! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

<http://poorbeautifuldean.tumblr.com/post/76358643543/but-imagine-dean-is-a-kindergarten-teacher-and>

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^That link above is to the prompt

<http://poorbeautifuldean.tumblr.com/>

^^^^^^That link is their tumblr

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Dean had been crushing on the new recess and lunch supervisor, Castiel Novak. He was so cute with his little vest that, with those pair of jeans, he looked amazing. Some days, when it was cold out Dean would take coffee to the man, two creams one sugar and he's even baked a few batches of oatmeal raisin cookies. It had slipped out once when Dean had brought him snickerdoodle. He started remembering the day as he sat in his chair at his desk; he watched the children making Valentine's Day cards for each other and their families.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

_It had began like any other day and Dean was hurrying over to Castiel, wanting him to try the cookies he had made, he had run out of a few and then decided to save the rest for Castiel._

  
_"These are snickerdoodle and oh, I'm out of oatmeal raisin", Dean had said and he remembers as Castiel chewed he smiled brightly, hiding the smile behind his hands._

  
_"Oatmeal raisin are my absolute favourite", he had mumbled between mouthfuls._

_♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡_

Dean was snapped from his daydreaming when a little hand tugged on his sleeve. He looked down and smiled down at five year old face of Kimmy whom was giving him a bright smile.

  
"Yes, Kimmy?" He asked, extending his arm to her. Her brown eyes were bright as her other two little friends walked over. Tommy and Sarah were both adorable kids as well, with their curiosity.

  
"Aren't you gonna give Mr. Novak a balentine?" She asked, tilting her head up at her teacher. Dean's cheeks flushed, _was he that obvious?_

  
"I-"-"Don't you like him?" Tommy asked, with an even more adorable head tilt and the softest green eyes Dean had ever seen in a child.

  
"It's not like that Tommy", he started before all three of the children were tugging on his hand and he stood, before the were leading him to their table. A few of the other students looked up before going back to their crafts. Dean sat in one of the chairs at the table and Tommy passed over some of the red and pink construction paper.

  
"Here", Sarah said as she pushed over some red and white glitter, with a bottle of glue in her little chubby hand.

  
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

  
Come lunch time, Dean was stumbling as Kimmy, Sarah and Tommy, were practically dragging Dean over to Castiel who was kneeling down to help another child whom had fallen from running.

  
"Next time, be careful okay, Richard?" He said, his deep voice sent shivers down Dean's back. When Castiel straightened up and turned around, his deep blue eyes widened shyly seeing Dean and the three children who were giggling behind their hands. Dean rubbed his neck shyly, his cheeks flushing high on his cheekbones while he extended his hand and handed Cas a giant heart shaped card with little pink and white ones on it, drowned in glitter because more glitter means more love right? Well, according to five years olds it does. Kimmy padded over to Castiel and tugged on his hand, her eyes bright as she pouted at him.

  
"Don'tcha have a card for Mr. Winchester?" She asked, peering up at him as her lower lip jutted out. Castiel looked down at her and then at Dean as he shook his head and mouthed 'It's okay', but he was a bit disappointed, he thought he had given all the right signals to Castiel to show interest in him.

  
"Don'tcha like him back?" She prodded before Dean noticed Castiel's cheeks were beginning to flush darkly as he looked at Dean and Dean went to shake his head some more before his green eyes widened as Castiel reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a small envelope, handing it over to Dean. Dean stood there, the envelope in his hand before he swallowed a bit nervously, opening it while he maintained eye contact with Cas until it was open completely. Inside the envelope was a small sheet of paper and Castiel's elegant handwriting.

  
_I like other food, besides cookies. Want to get dinner with me some time?♡_

  
Dean's eyes met Castiel's and he smiled brightly at the other man, while Cas beamed at him, a gummy smile breaking across his features. The three children began to trot and skip off while the two smiled at each other and were being weird.

  
"Ewwww, that's gross", they said in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> I would really like to thank you, poorbeautifuldean, for allowing me to use that prompt that you had created! (I used some of the dialogue as well, because it was originally yours and wanted to keep it close to what you made). This prompt helped me through my writer's block and now I have been even more inspired to write more and an onslaught of ideas! So, I really would like to thank you so much for letting me use it. ♡


End file.
